


If Mikado was the son of Firo and Ennis

by Hannahfltx



Series: A change in probability of events [2]
Category: Baccano!, Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Mikado was the son of Firo and Ennis

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I might expand on once I've caught up to the second series.

Mikado recognized Isaac and Miria when they were at the meeting but he didn’t have any time to think about what their being here would mean but once the fighting stopped he had time to reflect on what it meant for them to be here, he let out a breath as he looked up at the Russian sushi place, he was meeting Anri here but as he stood waiting for her a familiar presence enveloped him from behind, it was his Uncle. He knew Vino anywhere.  
Mikado leaned back into Vino, he was tired after all the fighting and the presence of family was a relief, but when he turned around he looked past his Uncle’s shoulder to see Anri giving him a strange look, he then pulled Vino into a hug and pulled back to look at his Uncle who was dressed up in the familiar suit and he walked over to Anri, 

“Would you mind meeting up tomorrow, that’s my Uncle and I want to catch up, if you don’t mind.” She shook her head and walked over to a few familiar shops, she had to pick up some things before going home.

Mikado looked at Vino and shook his head and the two walked off to talk.

 

It was about a week later when Anri decided to follow Mikado after school; he had taken to walking home by himself, and had been acting strangely during school. She felt relieved when she followed him home but waited a moment to make sure, after a few moments he had left his apartment in a fitted suit and was walking to the main part of the city. She followed him attempting to keep her presence hidden, he walked up to a group of similarly dressed men and they entered an old building together, she did not feel comfortable getting any closer, they seemed far more serious than the yellow scares had been. Anri called the only person she could trust in this situation. She called Celty.

The black biker was fast to arrive at the scene, she had with her Shizuo, and they had been talking when she got the message, but the situation took a turn for the worst when they noticed a large group of what could only be described as thugs arrive at the old building on motorcycles. They watched as the men seemed to scout the area and it was Celty who noticed the men pulling out weapons and moved to stop them.

They walked out from their hiding place just in time to see the men raising the guns they had brought and opening fire on the building, the whole building was suddenly filled with holes.

Anri let out a little gasp as she watched the building one of her few friends had gone into getting torn into by the bullets. Celty dropped her helmet and wielded her scythe, Anri pulled out her own blade. Shizuo picked up the nearest heavy object and swung it to clear away half the people firing, the other two followed up with their own attacks when they noticed a red streak killing people.   
Once the last of the bodies hit the ground they looked at the man covered in blood, it had been the man that had greeted Mikado earlier, his suit was full of bullet holes yet the only blood on it seemed to not be from him, they then turned as Mikado and the other people in suits all exited the building, their clothing ruined but they stood completely unharmed.

“You probably want some type of explanation, don’t you” Mikado said.

“That would be nice, yes.” Anri said.

“Well, I and my family, the man in green is my father, are all immortal.” He said bluntly.

Anri just shook her head, accepting that this might as well be happening, and walked over to hug her friend who was safe. He hugged her back and the other Immortals turned to the new people, Celty and Shizuo and they started to talk giving the two friends a moment of privacy.


End file.
